La guerre des pans
by korventenn39
Summary: corentin se retrouve dans un monde dont il ignore les origines. Il va comprendre que survivre dans ce monde il faut ce battre et être prudent.
1. Chapitre 1: la tempête

_**Autre monde**_

chapitre 1:

La tempête

\- Coco! Coco! Le père Noël est passé!

\- ouais! répondit un garçon d'un air blasé. Je sais !

Le garçon se leva de son lit et partit dans la salle de bain. Il était de taille moyenne et avait le cheveux noir jais. Ses yeux étaient marrons et il était plutôt musclé. Il pratiqué les arts martiaux depuis ses 5 ans et avait corps sculpté pour. Il se déplaçait avec souplesse, on aurait dit un félin prés à bondir à tout moment. Du haut de ses 15 ans Corentin était fier de lui il était la troisième génération de sa famille à pratiquer ces arts. Il fit plaisir à sa sœur qui l'avait tiré du lit et descendit dans le salon. Des paquets étaient déposé au pied du sapin. Ses parents était déjà dans le salon à attendre leurs enfants. Solène,la petite sœur de Corentin surexcité descendit les escalier à grande foulé et se précipitât vers les cadeaux .

Après que toute la famille eut déballé tout les cadeaux,les parents s'assirent sur le canapé et pris une mine grave. Le père prit la parole:

\- Bon! Voilà! Hier nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone pour nous dire que votre grand-père est décédé d'une crise cardiaque.

Les enfant étaient abasourdis. Leur grand-père était mort. Des larmes coulas sur les joue de Solène qui partit en courant dans sa chambre en pleurant. « Lolo » était le surnom du défunt. Lolo était le dernier grand-parent qu'il leur restait. Entre Corentin et son grand-père il existait une amitié sans faille. Il avait enseigné l'aïkido à son petit fils et toute les farces inimaginable. il ne pouvait croire que celui-ci était mort. Le père reprit la parole:

Sur son testament il était écrit qu'il voulait que tu hérite de ceci-ci.

Il prit quelque chose derrière son dos et tendit à son fils un long tissus. Dans se tissus était emballé un katana.

74,2 centimètre il correspond exactement à ta taille

le fourreau était orné de branche de cerisier. Corentin sortit la lame de son fourreau et découvrit les mêmes branches que sur le fourreau était gravé sur la lame. Il rangea la lame dans le fourreau et il murmura un « merci » à son grand-père.

Après manger une tempête de neige s'abattit sur le village de Corentin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils subissaient une tempête. Habitant le Jura ceci n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Corentin ne put donc pas tester son katana. Les deux jours qui suivit ne furent guère mieux. Corentin sortit le sabre de son fourreau pour la millième fois depuis quelle en sa possession. Il se mit à rêver quand il le montreras à Maud. Maud était sa petite amie elle pratiquait aussi les arts martiaux et ils étaient dans le même lycée. Maud avait les cheveux bruns et ondulés, ses yeux étaient marron clair. Elle avait les air d'un ange et attirait souvent le regard des gens. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Corentin était quelqu'un qui n'aimais pas trop le contact avec les autres. Il aimait la solitude. Mais avec Maud c'était autre chose.

Le son d'une corne de brume le sortit de ses rêverie. Il habitait Thoirette un village jurassien qui bordait la rivière d'Ain. A vingt kilomètre de chez lui était construit un des plus gros barrage d'Europe et la sonnerie annonçât que celui-ci avait cédé. Il avait deux minute pour se mettre à l'abri. Tout les mois ses parents et lui s'était préparé à se genre de situations. Ils sortirent dans la tempête. Le père portait la petite soeur et la mère prit les papier d'identité. Une fois dehors ils coururent vers le sommet le plus proche. Le père était devant avec la fille dans les bras, suivit de la mère qui était précédé de son fils. Solène fit tomber son doudou que Corentin récupéra à la volée. Il atteignirent le refuge à temps. Un roule ment se fit entendre dans toute la vallée de l'Ain. Une vague de cent mètres de haut ravagea le village devant leur yeux des villageois. Certain survivant pleurèrent d'autre ne voulait pas regarder le désastre. La maison de Corentin était submergé par les eaux. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter quelques un. Lorsque soudain un survivant commença à crier. Corentin se retourna et vit des éclairs bleus en forme de main sortir du sol et capturer des villageois. Il ne comprit pas. Il vit un éclair foncer sur lui. Ses cheveux se dressèrent,une décharge le paralysa et il s'évanouit.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Se premier chapitre et un peu petit je l'avoue mais ceci n'est pas grave. Je ne voulait pas m'attarder avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plairas._

 _Korventenn39_


	2. Chapitre 2: le nouveau monde

**Chapitre 2:**

 _Le nouveau monde_

Corentin était tout endolorie. Il était allongé sur la route qui était bordé par la forêt. Aucun signe de tempête comme ci celle de la veille avait pas eu lieu. L'eau recouvrait l'ancien village. Quelqu'un était penché sur lui et lui donnait des petite claque pour le réveiller. Corentin ouvrit les yeux et vit un garçon blond s'était Samuel son pote qui était aussi un voisin.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe? dit Corentin en se frottant le crâne et en se remémorant les événement de la veille

Ch'ais pas, mais c'est bizarre le barrage pété, des éclair nous a foudroyé et les parents ont disparus.

Ceci était vrai aucun adulte était visible. Que des tas d'habits de ça et là. Et des enfant qui pleurait à la disparition de leur parents

On a juste vue des sorte de mutants entre l'homme et le bouledogue. Ils se son enfuient quand on s'est réveillé. Tien.

Samuel tendit un katana à Corentin. C'était celui de son Grand-père.

Merci comment la tu retrouvé.

Il avait lâché son katana quand l'alerte a sonné et ne l'avait pas pris.

Ch'uis passé chez quand ça a sonné mais tu était partis. J'ai vus le katana que tu m'avait envoyer en photo alors je l'ai pris.

Merci. Solène elle et où?

Là! répondit une petite voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et prit Solène dans ses bras. Une voix féminine l'appela. Son cœur fit un bond et vit Maud courir vers lui. Il lâcha Solène et pris sa petite amis dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent.

T'es vivante c'est incroyable.

Toi aussi t'es vivant.

Bon! Je sais que s'est les retrouvailles mais on fais quoi,là? Grogna Samuel.

Il faut qu'on s'organise et qu'on rassemble tout les enfants. Continua Corentin.

D'accord!

Ceci ne fut pas mais pour avoir le silence pour pouvoir parler ce fut une autre paire de manche.

Excusez-moi, s'il vous un peu de silence. Criait-il en au d'un rocher

tout le monde se tut.

Merci. Je vous parle en se moment pour vous dire que nous avons pas le temps de pleurer. Il faut qu'on s'organise.

Il a raison, cria un gamin.

Ouais mais on commence par quoi, annonça une fille.

Je ne sais peut-être par faire des abris je ne sais!

Ouais commençons par faire des abris.

Mais où?

Bah! Dans la forêt!

Ouais allons-y! Ce qui ce sente pour travailler venez!

Une vingtaine d'ados prirent la direction de la forêt suivit de quelle-que enfants qui ne savait pas quoi faire. La construction des abris s'organisa rapidement. Des enfants allaient chercher des grand bout de bois, d'autre les assemblaient pour faire des sorte de grillages, certain faisaient des fagot avec des grandes herbes qu'ils avaient trouvé et les mettaient sur les grilles de bois. Les derniers prenaient le travaille et les assemblaient pour faire des abris. Mais quelle que chose perturbais Corentin. Il avait parcouru la forêt de long en large avant la tempête à ses temps libre et là, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Des arbres avaient poussé. La végétation était plus dense et il vit des arbres qui lui sont inconnus. Une flore complète avait poussé pendant la tempête. Il fit part de sa découverte à d'autre enfants qui ne comprirent pas autant que lui.

La matinée passa et une vingtaine d'abris pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personne étaient monté. Ceux qui était sur la route les rejoignirent et s'installa avec les autre dans les cabanes.

La faim commençait à ce sentir. Des enfants partir aller chercher à manger Corentin parti avec eux.

Il avait prit son katana en espérant trouver du gibier à abattre et au cas où un mutant comme lui avait décrit son amis l'attaquerait. Il cherchait un coin qu'il avait trouvé où des mûres poussaient à profusion. Il le retrouva sans problème. Il en goutta une. Elle était sucrés et avait un goût incroyable. Il cueilli des mûres et fit plusieurs aller-retour entre le camp et le mûrier. Quand il ne resta plus de mûres on les partagea entre eux mais se ne fut pas assez. Corentin essaya de chasser mais avec un katana c'est pas très pratique. Il réussit à avoir deux lapin mais rien d'autre. Il rentra au camp avec deux lapin. Il arriva dans une clairière et entendit un bruissement. Soudain une forme le plaqua au sol et vit un tête de bouledogue recouvert de pustule penché sur lui. De la bave coulait sur son visage. Il donna un coup de tête sur le visage du mutant et réussis à ce libéré. Il se mit debout se mit sur ses appuis les jambes fléchis et pris le katana qu'il sortit de son fourreau. Le mutant s'était levé et avait le visage dans ses main. Celui-ci grognait et crachait de rage. Après s'être massé le nez le monstre chargea à l'attaque et Corentin l'esquiva et d'un geste ample et décapita son agresseur. Le corps tomba avec un bruit sourd. Corentin détourna son regard du cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de celui-ci et senti une remontée gastrique. Il alla vomir dans un buisson. Il prit ses affaires et retourna au camp l'esprit embrumé. Il n'allait plus voir son arme comme un cadeau. Il se rendit compte que celle ci était autant mortel que n'importe quelle arme.

Il rentra au camp sans autre désagrément. Quand il vit un sanglier ainsi qu'un cerf accrochés par les pattes au-dessus d'un feu. Corentin fut bouche bée. Maud l'accueilli et lui expliqua:

C'est Ethan qui les a chassé.

Ethan était champion de l'Ain au tir à l'arc. Il avait du se fabriquer un arc et cette fut approuvé quand il vit le chasseur jouer avec son arme. Corentin alla le féliciter.

Il donna ses lapin à un ados qui alla les vider. Il avait assez vu de sang pour aujourd'hui. Il raconta son aventure à Maud qui le consola. Quelque minute plus tard le gibier était cuit. On partagea la viande en part un peu équilibrées. La viande était cuite à la perfection elle fondait dans la bouche. Celui qui l'avait cuite était un bon cuisinier.

Après mangé les enfant partirent prendre du repos. Corentin alla faire la même chose mais il fut intercepté par un garçon un peu enrobé. Celui-ci était Julien un copain d'enfance.

Corentin il faut que les plus vieux se réunisse pour savoir se qu'on fait.

Ouais mais où? Et quand?

Tout de suite à une clairière à l'est.

D'accord!

Corentin prit directement le chemin de la clairière. Quand il arriva il trouva une quinzaine d'adolescents assis sur le sol ou sur des cailloux. Corentin prit place sur un rocher et attendit. Quelque minute plus tard cinq ados rentrèrent dans la clairière et s'installa. Julien était parmi eux. Il se mit debout et prit la parole:

comme vous le savez on est ici pour fonder une société pour pouvoir survivre ensemble. Il nous faut un « gouvernement » qui instaurerait des lois etc...

Ouais s'est bien beau ce que tu dis mais comment on fait on choisi un chef et on se le coltine jusqu'à qu'il meurent. Non merci sans moi, cria un ados de grande taille.

Non moi je pensais à un conseil que l'on vote qui compterait au moins 10 personne .

Ouais s'est faisable mais faut savoir qui vote et qui voter.

Moi je pense que les enfants qui on 12 ans ou plus peuvent voter et peuvent être voter, s'écria une fille.

Qui est pour? Demanda Julien

tout le monde approuva et alla réunir tout ce qui connaissaient et qui avaient l'âge pour voter. On demanda à ces personnes si il voulait se présenter au vote une 15 enfant sur 30 se présentèrent. Le vote se fit à main haute et se déroula sans accrocs. On présenta les membres du conseil:

Julien, Clara, Paul, Quentin, Clément, Lisa, Sarah, Louis, Maëva, Julie. Julien fut celui qui eu le plus de voies. La première réunion du conseil était programmé pour le lendemain.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier. De temps en temps l'inspiration des personnages me manque, alors si vous voulez me faire par de héros que vous avez inventé n'èsité pas à me laisser un commentaire.**_

 _ **CORDIALEMENT**_

 _ **Korventenn39**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Le départ

**Chapitre 3:**

 **Le départ**

Trois semaines plus tard le conseil prit la décision de construire les cabanes dans les arbres pour éviter tout attaque animale ou autre. Une autre décision fut prise celle d'envoyer une équipe à la recherche de survivants et de secours Ainsi qu'un domicile plus confortable. Les préparatifs avaient commencé mais on ne savait pas qui partait à la découverte du nouveau monde. Une semaine après l'annonce tout était près il manquait juste le corps de l'expédition . Une réunion fut organisé pour déterminer qui partait.

Julien membre fondateur du conseil était debout prés du feu et se tenait assis autour de lui tout les enfants. Il prit la parole.

Bonjour à tous. Vous êtes ici pour savoir qui part. Pour l'instant nous demandons au volontaire de se lever.

Un adolescent de 15 ans à la peau noir du nom de Florian se mit debout suivit d'un jeune homme blond surnommé Ben puis d'une fille au cheveux noir appelé Maëva.

Très bien il nous manque 2 autre personne.

Tout les enfants parlait entre eux et un brouhaha s'intensifie. Chacun se parlait entre eux pour savoir si ils y allaient.

Corentin quand à lui hésitait. Il savait que si il partait Maud le suivrait mais la tentation était trop forte, et il se retrouva debout sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il l'avait prédit elle était debout à coté de lui et se portait volontaire.

Corentin et les autres volontaires suivirent Julien jusqu'à son abri. Tout le monde s'assirent par terre et des membres du conseil les rejoignirent. Julien prit la parole:

Comme vous le savez votre mission est de chercher des secours ou de demander asile à un autre camp de réfugiés. Louis va vous dire ce qui vous attends.

Vous devrez aller à Arinthod dans un premier temps reprit le dénommé Louis. Après vous partiez pour Oyonnax. Tout les survivants qui sont sans abris que vous croisés devront venir ici. Compris?

Compris, répondirent-ils.

Vous partez demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde sortit de l'abri.

On saurait crû à l'armée, fit remarquer Maud.

Corentin et Maud entra dans leur hutte où Solène dormait profondément. Corentin fit demi-tour et alla trouver Julien.

Julien je peux te parler ?

Ouais vas ?

Quand je ne serait pas là ou plus là je veux que tu me promette de prendre soin de Solène.

Bien sur.

Promet le moi !

Je te le promet ! Parole de vieux pote

Merci. Bonne nuit!

A demain

Corentin retourna à son abri fit un câlin à sa sœur et embrassa Maud. Il s'endormit et rêva de ses parent et surtout de son grand-père.

Le lendemain Corentin se réveilla au levé du soleil. Solène dormait encore et Maud n'était pas là. Il s'étira, alla au lac et se lava. Il son katana et son sac préparer depuis la veille. Il allai sortir de la hutte quand Solène se réveilla.

Coco pourquoi tu part ?

Je part pour que tu puisse enfin dormir dans une maison au chaud et manger à ta faim. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant

Quand est-ce que tu revient?

Le plus tôt possible, répondit-il.

Solène se rendormi et son frère lui fit un baiser sur le front, et partit.

Le plus tôt possible répéta t-il.

Au point de rendez-vous il trouva Maud qu'il embrassa. Il y avait aussi Florian et Maëva. Qu'il salua. Il connaissait Florian car il était dans la même classe et ils étaient à côté en français. Maëva était arrivé il y a un mois dans le village et ils s'étaient aperçu dans la rue. Il vit Maud avait ses Saïs. Elle avait du les prendre avant de partir se mettre à l'abri lors de l'explosion. Julien arriva avec Ben. Il lui serra la main et Julien leur dire au-revoir et promis encore une fois de protéger Solène et les aventuriers se retourna et fit fasse à leur destin.


	4. Chapter 4: l'expédition et la nuit

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **L'embuscade** **et la nuit**

Le périple devait durer pendant un jour et demi. Normalement il fallait à peu près une journée pour atteindre Arinthod mais la végétation se faisait dense et gênait nos aventuriers. Ben ouvrait la marche avec un merlin, qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une coupe de bois abandonnée, dans les mains. Il était suivit de Florian et de Maëva qui avait leurs arcs à l'épaule. Corentin et Maud fermaient la marche. Ils étaient partit depuis trois heures et avaient parcourus au moins cinq kilomètres. Ils avaient fait quelques pauses pour se désaltérer. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Ben s'arrête.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Maud.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit. Répondit Ben. Non je crois que j'ai rêvé.

Et ils reprirent le chemin. Sur le chemin ils se racontèrent leur passé. Ben s'appelait Benjamin, il était venu à Thoirette pour voir de la famille. Florian était fils de fermier si la Tempête n'était pas venus il aurait reprit la ferme. Maëva avait déménagé depuis peu, elle vivait avant la Tempête avec sa mère et ses deux deux sœur. Celles ci sont mortes lors de la Tempête.

Ils s'étaient arrêté dans une clairière au alentour de midi pour manger un bout. Ils se massèrent les pieds rempaquetèrent leurs affaires et commençèrent à partir. Mais une flèche fendit l'air et rata de près Corentin. Une dizaine d'homme en armure sortirent des buissons les arcs pointé vers nos héros.

\- Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés ! Beugla un homme au crâne rasé et remplit de tatouage de la tête au pieds.

Ce qui impressionnât les aventuriers ce fut que ces hommes furent des adultes non transformés en mutants. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très aimable. Alors Corentin sortit son katana de son fourreau et les autres ados firent de même. Corentin ce mit en position de garde et murmura

\- mais pas niqué ! Ce rappelant du film humoristique américain « Hot Shot 2 »

Les preneurs en embuscade dégainèrent leur épées et se ruèrent sur les ados. Corentin esquiva un coup d'épée et d'un mouvement ample planta le fil de son arme dans la jugulaire de son assaillant. Un long jet de sang sortit du cou de l'homme et le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd. Corentin choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir perdit les esprits quelque instant. Une douleur se réveilla dans sa cuisse et s'aperçut qu'on lui avait planté une flèche dans la jambe. Il se retourna et fit face à un autre assaillant. Après quelque esquive et parade, il blessa à la jambe son adversaire. Un coup lui fut porter sur la tête et il perdit connaissance.

Il reprit connaissance quelque heures plus tard il se trouvait dans un camp, sur une table, attaché par les chevilles et les poignets. Il testa la solidité des cordes qui s'avéraient plutôt robuste. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans grande une tente remplit d'instrument de torture. Une scie par-ci un scalpel par-là. Il se rappela quand il faisait semblant lui et ses amis d'être sadique. Il regretta cette période. Un homme rentra dans la tente . Il avait de long cheveux bordeaux avec un regard sévère et portait une cotte de maille. L'homme prit la parole :

\- Alors comme ça on tue un de mes hommes ? Demanda t-il

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répondit Corentin, s'était un accident, que de la légitime défense.

\- De la légitime défense ! Où allez vous chercher tout ces mots ? Demanda t-il. Mais bon on est pas là pour discuter de défense ou autre chose. Tu est là pour me dire où ce cache tes amis.

\- on est que nous cinq, mentit Corentin

\- Je vois tu ne veut pas me le dire. Très bien. Tu sais la torture est très pratique mais certaine fois elle ne sert à rien. Elle peut être sympa pour sa victime. Par exemple ! Tu vois cette chaussure, dit-il en lui montrant une chaussure en métal avec une manivelle au bout. Elle aussi bénéfique pour celui qui la chausse et le bourreau, car si la victime coopère et que celle ci avait de grand pieds. Il trouveras plus facilement des chaussures à sa taille. Mais aujourd'hui je veut tester autre chose. J'ai trouvé ceci en ville, fit-il en saisissant une bouteille. Il y a un petit dessin avec un œil barré je voudrait bien savoir ce que ça fait. Sur ses paroles il prit une cuillère et versât dans le couvert. Il s'approchât de sa victime et commençât à renverser le contenu dans les yeux du malheureux. Celui ci fermait les yeux mais le liquide passa entre les paupières. Ses yeux ce mirent à brûler et la douleur s'intensifia. Il hurla et commença à voir flou. Et puis le noir complet. Il perdit connaissance pour la deuxième fois de la journée.


	5. Chapitre 5: amours et haines

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **Amours et haines**

Maud s'était réveillé dans une cage. Elle était à l'extrémité d'un camp. A côté ce trouvais une autre cage avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle fit attention et découvrit que Corentin n'était pas visible. Elle l'avait vu se battre contre les assaillant un corps sur le sol à côté de lui. Et après avoir blesser un adversaire un adulte l'assomma par derrière. Maud s'était énervé et elle reçut elle aussi un coup dans la nuque et s'était évanouit. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Une silhouette fit son apparition et se dirigea vers la cage avec un corps dans les bras. L'homme s'avança vers la cage, l'ouvrit et posa le corps inanimé d'un garçon. De Corentin. Maud se précipita vers son petit ami et le pris dans les bras. Il ne portait aucune trace de torture mais elle savait qu'on lui avait fais quelque chose. Elle se mis à pleurer et elle cria.

Corentin et Maud c'étaient rencontré au lycée. Elle avait déménagé à Thoirette et donc faisait du covoiturage avec lui pour aller au lycée. Elle connaissait personne elle se plaça alors à coté de Corentin en cours. Ils se connaissaient pas vraiment mais ils s'entendaient bien. Tout le monde voulait la connaître car elle avait un physique qui plaisait au gens et qu'elle avait une intelligence or norme. Mais elle savait que s'était plus pour dire « regarder j'ai la fille la plus belle du lycée et la plus intelligente dans ma bande » que pour devenir de vrai amis. Au file du temps Corentin et elle commencèrent à se connaître un peu mieux. Lui était un métalleux et pratiquait beaucoup

d'arts-martiaux, et ils partageaient ensemble une passion pour le Japon. Elle écoutait plus du Muse mais Corentin la mise au métal et elle apprécia se genre de musique. Elle avait fait un peu d'aïkido et dessinait beaucoup de manga. Corentin et elle étaient devenus de très bon amis ils étaient inséparable. Un mercredi après-midi ils marchaient dans un parc. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Corentin changea de sujet et lui demanda:

\- Maud est-ce que je peut te poser une question? Je ne veut pas que celle-ci gâche notre amitié.

\- Ouais vas-y

\- Est-ce-que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Maud l'avait regardé ses yeux et découvrit ce qu'il demandait était sincère. Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

Ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et rien ne les avait séparé. Maud s'échafauda des plans pour sortir mais ils étaient tous improbables. Elle commença à se défouler sur la cage. Elle frappa fort très fort. Elle continua à frapper. Elle se défoulait. Elle en avait marre de tout ça, marre de ces phénomène inexpliqué, marre de cette course à la survie. Marre, marre et marre. La rage en elle s'atténuait à chaque coups donné à la cage, à chaque hurlement qu'elle lâchait. Un garde attiré par les bruit s'approcha de la cage avec un fouet. Il fit claquer son fouet sur la cage et il toucha la main de la jeune prisonnière. Celle-ci se mit à hurler plus fort et frappa par tout. Le garde commença à lui gueuler dessus, mais rien n'y fit les cris de la jeune femme couvrait les siens. Elle l'insultait de tout les. L'homme refit claquer son fouet et atteignit la fille à la joue gauche. Elle s'arrêta de hurler mais elle se mit à sangloter. Le garde retourna à son poste. Maud prit Corentin dans ses bras et continua à sangloter en haïssant les adultes, en haïssant le responsable de leur situation. Soudain un bruit dans les buissons la fit sursauter.

 _ **note de l'auteur:**_

 _ **salut tout le monde comme vous pouvez le voir je raconte sur ce chapitre la rencontre de Maud et Corentin. Ce chapitre est cours mais s'est parce-que ce chapitre me permet de poster de choses**_ _ ** _ **pour pas vous faire attendre**_ en attandant Houfman. **_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Libération

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **Libération**

Maud tenait le corps de Corentin encore inconscient soudain des cris ce fit entendre. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son petit ami, elle ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'un autre enfant de son âge s'était fait lui aussi emprisonner et qu'il avait était emmené à la torture.

Le lendemain Corentin commençait à remuer. Maud le parlait et essayait de le calmer mais rien ne le calmait. Dans l'après midi le malheureux parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il est dans cette cage.

Où suis-je ?

Avec moi dans une cage prisonniers. Avait répondue Maud

Qui a éteint la lumière ? Il fait nuit ?

Non on est dehors et il doit être 15h puis il fait jour. Tu as juste des bandages autour des yeux.

Enlève les moi s'il te plaît.

Maud enleva le bandage. Corentin ouvrit les yeux est la jeune fille fut stupéfaite. Le marron dont elle avait l'habitude de se plonger en regardant les pupille de son amant était devenue d'un gris clair magnifique. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'ils ont fait à celui qu'elle.

Je ne vois rien. Dit-il

C'est normal. Il ton… il ton rendus aveugle.

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'un bond. Il se leva et commença à crier :

P***** je vais les défoncer ! Allez tous vous faire s******** bande de …..

Maud attrapa Corentin par le bras et le força à se calmer. Elle prit son petit ami dans les bras et il commença à pleurer.

Tu m'aime toujours. Lui demanda t-il

Oui je t'aime

Le lendemain les cris qui n'avait pas cessé depuis trois jours s'arrêta enfin. Le silence s'était installé quand un homme se mit à beugler « arrêter moi se fils de p*** » un jeune en treillis s'était mis à courir dans leur direction. Il coupa les cadenas des cage Maud pris Corentin autour de la taille et le garçons son bras autour de la nuque. Elle alla remercier leur sauveur quand une explosion les fit valdinguer dans la forêt. Elle reprit son amant comme tout à l'heure et les deux coururent dans les bois rejoins par leur amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière et Florian demanda se qui est arrivé à Corentin. Maud lui répondit. Lorsque le jeune homme qui les avait délivré sortit d'un buisson un bras en moins. Du sang sur tout le corps et le bras manquant dans sa mains valide. Il tomba par terre inconscient. Tout courra vers lui. Maëva pris le poul du blessé et Florian enleva son t-shirt et le mit sur le moignon pour stopper l'hémorragie. Pendant que Benjamin s'amusait avec le bras de l'invalide.

P***** t'es dégueulasse lui dit Maëva.

Excusez-moi je chercher des herbe pour le sauver.

Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le sauver lui fit remarquer Florian.

Il le faut répliqua Ben. Il nous a sauvé, alors on le sauve.

Il a raison approuva Maud

Alors tout le monde se mirent au boulot. Même Corentin malgré son handicap.


End file.
